During the last decade, there has been tremendous increase in the frequency of fungal infections. The current fungicidal compounds that are widely used include triazole and strobilurin fungicides. But generally fungi develop resistance to antifungal agents easily, so also with the triazoles and strobilurins. Therefore, there is an urgent need in the art to have compounds to which fungi are not resistant. Also, the newly synthesized compounds should show fungicidal effect with high efficacy and low toxicity.
References may be made to patent application EP0833561, wherein fungicidal agents combining A) 8-t-butyl-2-(N-ethyl-N-n-propylamino)-methyl-1,4-dioxaspiro[4,5]decane of formula (1), B) 1-(4-chlorophenyl)-4,4-dimethyl-3-(1,2,4,-triazol-1-yl-methyl)pentane-3-ol of formula (II) and C) a triazole derivative of formula (III) X═CH(OH) (triadimenol) (IIIa) or X═CO (triadimephon) (IIIb) having fungicidal properties is disclosed.
References may be made to patent application JP3158631, wherein dioxa-aza-(acetylphenyl)spirodecane. 1,4-Dioxa-8-aza-8-(4-acetylphenyl)spiro(4,5)decane of formula (I) as nonlinear optical materials comprising the spirodecane and compositions containing the spirodecane is disclosed.
References may be made to patent application U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,833, wherein titled “Asymmetrical ester derivatives of 1,4-dihydropyridine-3,5-dicarboxylic acid” relates to novel asymmetrical esters derived from 1,4-dihydropyridine-3,5-dicarboxylic acid, of formula 1, in which R1 represents a C1-C4 alkyl group, R2 represents a C1-C4 alkyl group, a benzyl group, a benzoyl group or a phenyl group optionally substituted by one or more C1-C4 alkoxy, C1-C4 alkyl, cyano, nitro, hydroxyl or trifluoromethyl groups or by one or more halogen atoms, and R3 and R4, which are identical or different, each represent the hydrogen atom, a nitro group or a chlorine atom, their optical isomers and diastereoisomers and also the corresponding addition salts are disclosed. They are used as antihypertensive.
To fulfill the need in the art for compounds that possess fungicidal activity and further to have fungicidal compounds to which the fungi have not developed resistance, the invention discloses compounds that are substituted 1,4-dioxa-8-aza-spiro[4,5]decane as fungicidal agents.